<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Song Project by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938737">Song Project</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is searching for Tori when she suddenly hears you and Andre working on a song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade West/Reader, Jade West/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Song Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The original song is titled "Little Miss Perfect" by Taylor Louderman.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Where’s that annoying girl at?”</em></p><p>Jade was referring to Tori Vega, the newly added friend to her group that she somehow ended up partnering up on a project with. The two of them were supposed to create a song by the end of next week, but Tori has been nowhere in sight for the entire day. The goth girl would love nothing than to never talk to her again, but she needs a good grade in this class and she’s not gonna let little miss perfect ruin her academics with her boring ideas.</p><p>“Maybe she’s with Andre.”</p><p>They were both originally fighting to be Andre’s partner, but he refused them both as soon as they started to scream loudly at one another. Instead, he randomly chose you, specifically because you just happened to be walking by them to get out of the class. It was pure luck, and Jade despised lucky people-</p><p>“<em>She takes a sip, I bite my lip.” </em>Jade frowns as soon as she gets closer to the practice room you and Andre booked, having not expected you to have a pretty voice. “<em>She tells a joke, I nearly choke. She braids my hair, I sit there blacking out for the first time!”</em></p><p>The lyrics along with your voice stops her in her tracks, the girl now being able to pick up the piano playing a soothing melody right behind the door. Andre has always been known to create beautiful songs, but Jade gets the feeling this one might be even better than all his precedent creations.</p><p>“<em>Next thing I know, I lose control. I finally kiss her, but oh no.” </em>Andre’s piano suddenly quiets down, only playing a few chords to put emphasis on your singing words. “<em>I see a face in my window… then my brain starts to go…!”</em></p><p>She quietly opens the door, but only for a crack, her eyes trying to get a quick look at the scene. It doesn’t take long for her to notice you singing your heart out, Andre smiling the wildest she’s ever seen him in a long time as he plays.</p><p>“<em>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na-No! You can’t risk falling off your throne! La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, love! Is something you don’t even know!” </em>You suddenly stop singing, the power of your voice just making Jade’s stomach twist inside; though she can’t help but be impressed when you turn towards Andre with a certain light. “Then I was thinking of maybe switching the melody for the rest of the chorus. You know, to kind of built it up before we get to the end of the song.”</p><p>“I think that’s a great idea!” Andre’s lips stretch out into a wild grin. “Damn, if I’d known you were this good at singing and creating, I would have partnered up with you <em>way</em> earlier than this.”</p><p>You give out a giggle at his words, the sound of it making Jade’s cheeks flustered for a second. “I’m guessing that means you love the song?”</p><p>“Love it? Hell yeah, I do!”</p><p>Your eyes sweeten for a moment, though the movement of the door slowly opening makes them switch towards the entrance of the room. </p><p>“Oh! Hi, Jade.” Andre lets out a squeal when he hears your words, his head snapping behind him to see the goth girl standing right there. “What can we do for you?”</p><p>“<em>What are you doing?”</em></p><p>By that, she meant why you were suddenly making her feel like this, but you didn’t take it like that, and so your cheeks flustered in embarrassment.</p><p>“Um… working on the assignment?”</p><p>“You wanted something, Jade?”</p><p>“… yeah.” She blinks a few times, her attention barely turning towards Andre. “Annoying Tori. Where is she?”</p><p>“Oh, I think she’s with Cat in the cafeteria.”</p><p>“Okay, cool.” She takes a small step back, her eyes staring at you the entire time. “Cool…see you guys later.”</p><p>She abruptly leaves before any of you can notice her breath shortening or the heat creeping back up on her cheeks, one of her hands partially hiding her face. She didn’t want anyone to notice her emotions, especially not when she’s known to be cold-hearted around here. You, on the other hand, simply share a confused look with Andre, the two of you soon shrugging it all off before continuing to work.</p><p>Needless to say, you didn’t know how much time Jade decided to spend with you in the next few weeks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>